Follow My Lead
by FaeThropp-Tiggular
Summary: ONESHOT - Into Elphaba anf Fiyero's future with their daughters, as they head to their first dance. "Fiyero turned to face Elphaba, to see her reaction to their girls. Elphaba's mouth was wide open, and tears were in her eyes. She turned to Fiyero when she noticed him staring at her." Please R&R!


Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night Vinkus Academy was having their annual dance, for the older students before their Lurelinemas Break. Tonight was the night Fiyero Tiggular was dreading. Tonight was Elphaba and Fiyero Tiggular's daughters first dance. Tonight was the night Fiyero's 14 year olds would be dancing with the one thing he tried to keep away- boys.

Fiyero was sitting in the foyer, spinning his thumbs around each other, as he waited for Elphaba to finish helping get their daughters ready. He had been waiting a bit under an hour, and was getting antsy. As much as he dreaded this night, because it meant his daughters were growing up, he was excited for them. As much as they were their mother's daughters, when it came to their studies, they were very much like their father when it came to dancing, and singing. As he sat there, he remembered when they were little and they had their nightly dance.

"_Daddy!' she shouted, as she ran for him._

"_Hi, Princess." He replied, as he gently bopped her on the nose, causing her to burst into giggles. _

_She looked up to him, bringing her bottom lip in, and looking up to him with her biggest eyes she could._

_Fiyero just smiled, putting one hand behind his back, and spinning the other until it met with his daughter's height. She smiled, taking his hand. Then she would step onto his feet._

_Fiyero, holding both of his daughter's hands, and both of her feet planted onto his, they slowly waltzed around the room, no matter how much they stumbled. Fiyero did have a 6 year old on his feet. _

_They would waltz around the room, until bedtime. She was a daddy's girl._

"_Hi, Daddy." Came another small voice._

_Fiyero turned around to see his other daughter, in Elphaba's arms, with her head down on her shoulder, and her thumb firmly planted in her mouth. _

"_Hi, baby." He smiled, causing her to shy into her mother's shoulder._

"_Would you care to join us in a dance, my emerald princess?" he asked her, and she nodded, "With me or mommy?"_

"_Mommy." she quickly piped up._

"_You heard her, Fae." He smiled up to Elphaba, picking up their other daughter, who had been on his feet, into his arms, as she nestled into his neck._

_Both Elphaba and Fiyero would waltz around the room, each holding a girl, either until the girls fell asleep or they got tired._

"Yero?" Elphaba called down the staircase, and Fiyero was snapped out of his memory.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Are you ready to see the girls?" Elphaba asked.

"_As ready as I ever will." He thought._

"Of course." He replied, moving from the foyer, to the staircase. When he could there, he saw Elphaba at the bottom of the stairs, smiling.

"Do you want to do this the 'Fiyero way', or the 'Elphaba way'?" she asked, smirking.

"Well, as much, as I love things the Elphaba way," he smirked, and she just rolled her eyes," I think the Fiyero way may be more entertaining, so I'm going to go with the Fiyero way." He smiled, bringing her in for a kiss.

"Alright. We have to get the girls to the school soon, so let's do this."

"May I present, Princess Aria of the Vinkus, and Princess Teagan of the Vinkus." Elphaba said as she turned to look up at the stairs.

Fiyero's mouth dropped to the floor when he saw his daughters walking down the stairs, hand in hand.

Aria was much like her father in her looks. Aria has pink flesh, like Fiyero's, Elphaba's brown eyes, lighter auburn hair like Fiyero's, and she was probably about 5 foot in height. She had on a light purple dress, which was strapless that was fanned with layers, coming just below her knees, her hair curled to her shoulders in tight ringlets, and wearing a necklace that she and Teagan had both been given for their thirteenth birthday, which was three triangle sort of shapes, all interconnected, symbolizing family, and the relationship of daughter, mother, sister, and grandmother. Teagan had a matching one, and was wearing it. Elphaba, and Fiyero's mother were also each given one. Teagan and Aria's being silver, and the other two being gold. They were given to the girls, being the first set of twins in the entire Tiggular/Royal line.

Teagan, though Aria is her twin, is much different. Teagan has Elphaba's midnight black hair, Fiyero's bright sapphire eyes, and is about the same height as her sister, but she inherited Elphaba's emerald skin. Though it wasn't easy, Elphaba began to accept that there was a chance that this could happen. But she felt bad when Aria was born with different skin tone than Teagan, but as the girls got older, Teagan learned to accept it. Teagan was wearing a royal blue coloured dress that was about half way down her shins, which had 3 layers, having it fan out a bit less than Aria's dress. Just like her sister, Teagan's hair was also curled into tight ringlets.

"You look so beautiful, girls." Fiyero declared.

"Thanks, Daddy." They both chimed as the reached their father, giving him a hug. Fiyero loved that the girls still called him 'Daddy' most of the time, because it meant that though they were growing up, them saying it made him think that they were still his 'little girls'.

"Wait." Fiyero paused, "Length check."

"Dad….." Teagan and Aria echoed in unison, but both girls reluctantly put their arms down to their sides. Teagan was very obviously in the clear, but did it so her sister wouldn't be alone. Aria had about 4 inches past her fingertips.

Fiyero stared at her, and Aria looked back wide-eyed, while Elphaba and Teagan where laughing beside each other.

Aria, horrified by the look on her father's face, grabbed Teagan's hand pulling her to the door, "Oh look, Teagan, we are going to be late." And quickly pulled her sister out with her.

Elphaba laughed, "Yero, they are 14. You're going to have to start believing that your little girls are growing up." She smiled, leaning against him.

Fiyero pulled Elphaba in for a hug, and kissed her forehead, "Never." He smirked, and Elphaba just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go meet them at the carriage." Elphaba spoke, grasping Fiyero's hand, walking.

The carriage ride was overall quiet on the way there, Fiyero and Aria didn't speak a word, and Elphaba and Teagan talked about school subjects for a bit, but then it died down. When they reached the school, Elphaba and Fiyero told the girls they were going wait a few minutes at the door before leaving. Both girls protested, but realized if their parents were teaming together, they wouldn't win. So it went as planned, until they reached the door. Both Elphaba and Fiyero kissed their daughters heads, telling them to have a good time.

The moment that Teagan and Aria stepped into the gymnasium of the school, there was gasps, open mouths, and just about every bad reaction you could think of. Elphaba winced, remembering the Ozdust, back in university.

"Oh, Teagan." Elphaba sympathized, leaning into Fiyero, grasping his hand, hard.

This is what Elphaba was worried about. That the same thing was going to happen to Teagan like it did for her. Aria was known to have more of a 'popular' reputation than her sister, no matter the 'princess card', and Teagan was more of an 'outcast' reputation like Elphaba, more focused on her studies than her friends. But the difference was, Aria was there for Teagan. Something Nessa wasn't for her.

"They'll be fine, Fae." Fiyero assured her.

"Fiyero, don't you see what's happening?" she alerted," It exactly what happened at the Ozdust."

"Fae, just watch. The girls can handle it." Fiyero reassured, and Elphaba just gapped at him. He was always overprotective of the girls, and now was the time that the 'what will happen will happen' attitude. But Elphaba withheld her final judgement, watching her girls.

"Ready?" Aria asked Teagan, putting out her hand, to hold it," This is what we've been waiting for." She finished with a wicked smile, and Teagan returned the smile, taking her hand, walking with her sister to the middle of the room, and then ran off to the person who was playing the music, who had stopped playing when the girls walked in. Aria unfolded something handing it to the man.

Aria may have played the princess card, making sure there was a piano there.

Aria went back to Teagan, and then looking to her father, winking. Fiyero returned the wink without Elphaba knowing. She turned around, but he turned her around again, to face the girls.

Teagan smiled to Aria, ready. Aria smiled back, turning and giving to piano man a nodded, to begin. Right as Aria turned to face Teagan, smiling.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Then a soft ballad began to play. Smiling, both girls began to move in a rhythm together.

Teagan looked to Aria, focusing on the movements. Teagan made little space between her feet, standing up straighter. Then they began swirling their hands around their other hand, as if making a spell. Then, they rotated those hands around their heads. They then, put their arms closer to the floor, bringing them from a low position up to a high position, then circling them down to the floor, focusing to their feet. Both Teagan and Aria, at the same time extended out their left leg, leaning towards that leg, sweeping towards it and then bringing themselves back to the front. Then the girls, still moving as if casting spells, circling their hips a bit, and then made a turn, changing the side they were standing at starting again.

Both girls were beaming, noticing that someone of the people are trying to figure out the moves.

Fiyero turned to face Elphaba, to see her reaction to their girls. Elphaba's mouth was wide open, and tears were in her eyes. She turned to Fiyero when she noticed him staring at her.

"How did they-"was all Elphaba got out before a realization hit her. She turned smacking Fiyero on the arm, "You taught them that dance!"

"One point to you, Fae." He smiled, which earned him another smack.

"How did you remember that ridiculous dance from the night I was at the Ozdust?" Elphaba asked, completely lost.

"I don't know. I just did." Fiyero smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I don't think you have to be worried anymore." Fiyero spoke, as he pulled her away to turn her. Fiyero predicted as he hoped, that the rest of the kids caught onto the dance, and the whole gym was doing the dance, with Teagan and Aria in the middle, smiling and giggling.

Elphaba turned Fiyero around, and kissed him gently on the lips, "Thank you for teaching them that dance. I think this night could have ended very differently if you hadn't."

"You're welcome, Fae." He kissed her forehead, turning them around to watch their daughters.

The music had sped up a bit from the start, but still kept its same melody.

"I think they are going to be just fine." Elphaba smirked, noticing the two boys that Aria and Teagan each had a crush on, make their way beside the girls, doing the dance. Each girl turned to face the boy now, doing the dance facing them.

She felt Fiyero tense, and smiled to him.

"We have to let them grow up sometime. Even if it's just a bit." Elphaba smiled, gently patting Fiyero's chest, as he melted her in a hug.

"I guess so." Fiyero defeated, watching the girls. He nodded to Teagan, for the second she looked to him, signaling that they were going to leave now.

Elphaba and Fiyero walked out hand in hand, reminiscing about that night at Shiz, at the Ozdust.

"You're going to have to re-teach me that dance now, you know that right?" Elphaba smiled, nudging Fiyero as they walked in the house.

"Of course, Fae." He smiled.

He led her into the living room, and began to reteach her the dance. And being Elphaba, she re learned it quite quickly.

As they repeated the dance over and over, Elphaba smirked, "Dancing through life."

He smiled, "Down at the Ozdust."

"So, Fiyero Tiggular does still remember some stuff?" Elphaba teased.

"You think I'm really stupid, don't you? He teased, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not really stupid." She smirked, wrapping him into a hug.

"I love you, Yero."

"I love you too, Fae."

**AN- So here was some family Fiyeraba fluff. I've wanted to write this for awhile, and finally got to it! As for the necklaces mention owned by the girls, Elphaba, and Fiyero's mother, are based off a actual symbol called the 'Celtic Trinity' which symbolizes the bond between a daughter, mother, and grandmother. My mom, grandma and I actually all have Celtic Trinity rings. Just thought I'd add that as a little fun fact. So, I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


End file.
